demigods in the world of pokemon
by philybean
Summary: zues was mad. his red chain to separate the two universe is disipering. now thailia, nico, bobby, percy, hazel, annabeth, jason,leo and piper must go into the world of pokemon to save the world. I doudt anything t will happen but just to be safe people.
1. part 1

Chapter1: Demigods in the world of Pokémon

Zeus was mad. His red chain that had kept the other universe in place was starting to vanish. There was only one thing left to do. He didn't like it but it was the only choice. He sighed and sent to deliver a letter to Chiron, Reyna and artimes. When Chiron got it he started to read

_Need help now! The red chain has been stolen. There are three locations it might be. I want you to send jason, piper, leo, and nico to my fist at mid night. I will make a portal to the other universe. They must step through. Hurry! By midnight._

_Zeus_

(an: Percy and Annabeth are staying at camp Jupiter) when reyna got the leter, she just read it. It said_Need help now! The red chain has been stolen. There are three locations it might be. I want you to send bobby, percy, Annabeth and hazel to the bakery at mid night. I will make a portal to the other universe. They must step through. Hurry! By midnight._

_jupiter_

Artimess got the shortest letter. It simply read _fling thalia up high at midnight. I'll explain later._

_Zues/ Jupiter_

* * *

Chapter two: twin leaf town

(they grew younger so no one will ask questions. They act they same they just look younger)

Jason woke up knowing why he was hear. To find the red chain. He was to pretend he was a Pokémon trainer. Him, Leo and piper where to meet at Verity Lake. Then from there make their plan. So he walked to the lake and piper and Leo were arguing. When Jason walked in Leo turned and said" wouldn't it make more sense if I got the fire type, chimchar!" Jason looked confused.

Piper looked at Jason and said "you were late. The old guy said we could decide what Pokémon we want and then he left. When some birds attacked us we tried to get one open. The only one we could get open was chimchar and we commanded it together. Now leo wants the chimchar."

Jason was like "sure im ok with Leo having the chimchar"

Pipers eyses started watering "you guys will never take my side! Never! Its over Jason!" and with that she ran off-with no Pokémon.

"wait!" Jason cried but it was to late. She took off.

"Well? Which do you want" asked Leo but Jason wasn't listening. He was to busy worrying about piper.

But he still said "the grass one"

**Dun dun dun. And it ends dramatically. Will Jason and piper every reunite? And which region will it be next? Stay tuned world.**

* * *

Chapter 3: pallet town

Bobby wondered why he was chosen as he entered oaks lab. He never was one of the seven. What did he ever do heroically? Ride an elephant? Nah that wasn't heroic. ask a girl out? Maybe but he got rejected. Eat a full 20 pound turkey in under a minute? So what if he could eat lots. He stood there waiting while this oak guy talked about how Pokémon calories are different from human calories blah blah blah. When finally-finally- oak said "ok now you may choose you're Pokémon" I was like _yes!_ But then he said something that wrecked my day "thailia you go first. Then nico. Then bobby you chose last" well that sucked. I always liked playing Pokémon red, it seemed the only thing that wouldn't go hay wire monster alert around me. Charmander was the best. But then a miracle happened! Thailia chooseBulbasaur! The worst! Nico choose the water type! I was set! "The fire type!" I screamed! So then we started our journey.

**Gasp! They all stayed together! What happened to percy Annabeth and hazel though. Were they trapped! Theres only one way to find out and its not to look on the internet (unless im published till then) next chapter piper! Finds her way around!**

* * *

Chapter 4: piper and her caterpie

Piper was at sandgem and in the back alley she saw the most horrible thing. A person looked in disgust at their caterpillar like Pokémon and said "really! You want me to enter you again after tonight! You not beautiful! You can't win any contest for Pokémon! I'm done with you!" and with that he walked away. The caterpillar like Pokémon looked like it was crying so piper ran over.

"caterpie" it asked"

"is that your name? caterpie?" asked piper.

Long story short(because I don't want to lose you guys) piper and caterpie became a team and they set out to be Pokémon contest people. In jubilee city piper brought seals to make her poke balls fancy. Her and caterpie spent all day practicing for a weeks and weeks.

**Joy to the world capterpie has a new trainer. But evil lurks just around the corner as thailia, nico and bobby continue. Next is thailias pov. Stay tuned! P.s. next time youll find out what happened to percy, Annabeth and hazel. It has to do with the letter R.**

* * *

Chapter 5: About the gym leader

Thailia was glad bobby was on their side. Every Pokémon thailia or nico battled, bobby ended up defeating. He battled so much that now his charmander is a charizard. But he couldn't defeat this. After they rested up at the Pokémon center (which bobby showed them where). They went to the gym. It was closed. Bobby assured them the gym leader will be back soon but nico and thailia kept searching. Bulbasaur kept looking to. But then when they least expected it they heard a familiar voice "I think our boss is busy at the moment. But you can battle us" I looked up and on top of the gym was Percy with a uniform with an R on it.

"Im here to" Annabeth said as she teleported on top of another building. She had the same uniform.

"Don't forget me" hazel said as she lept onto another building.

"Why did you join team rocket!" bobby yelled at them.

"Simple" Percy replied "to get the red chain. Our boss wants to conquer the world. Team galactic wants the red chain to control time and space. It'll be a little tough to conquer the world ir someone else has time and space. So we made a deal. We'll get to join his army as elites if we get the red chain. We get to keep the red chain. And we can't let you interfere. Go gyrados." At the same time Annabeth called out alakazam and hazel called out houndoom. Thailia tried bulbusaur but houndoom defeated it in one shot. Nico's bubbles (that's what he called it) also had a one hit KO against it. Charizard was holding its own against gyrados but when alakazam and houndoom joined in it was over. They all had to rush to the Pokémon center to get there Pokémon healed. Thalia wiped a tier from her eye as she realized how easy she got defeated.

**Yes, Percy, Annabeth and hazel are bad guys. Sorry charizard fans, but I couldn't think of a reason why charizard would win against the three top Pokémon. Next chapter someone catches a Pokémon. Who is it?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Someone catches a Pokémon

Percy just got off the team rocket plane near jubilee city. He heard to people having a battle and figured it was a good start. Maybe it was an team galactic agent having a battle. But it was only two kids with a Chimchar and a Tirtwig having a battle. He didn't think much at first but then he realized they were Jason and Leo. Could they be the team galactic agents? Percy didn't think so but better safe than sorry. "go gyrados" he shouted and through out gyrados.

"wha- huh Percy?" Leo shouted as him and his chimchar through fire at the gryados.

"Tirtwig attack gryados" Jason shouted as he took out his sword. Percy took out riptide and commanded gyrados to use aqua tail. It sent Leo and chimcar flying to the forest but tirtwig was still standing. Jason did a quick peek, but then got a slash from Percy that knocked him out. Just then gyrados used hyper beam to defeat tirtwig. Then he scanned Jason. No sign of team galactic on him. Leo was missing so Percy couldn't scan him.

He turned to the tall grass and said "you there, I know you were watching our battle. Come out now". A smeargle appeared. It tried to run away but Percy said "gyrados aqua tail." Surpringly the smeargle survived that attack so Percy smiled and said "you're a powerful Pokémon smeargle. I want you on my team." And with that he tossed a ultra-ball at the wild Pokémon and caught it.

**Aaaaannnnnd that's a wrap! Next time piper enters a Pokémon contest. Just a heads up she named her caterpie CP. Just a disclaimer I don't own Pokémon or percy Jackson. Although I do own a copy of the book the house of hades. Stay tuned world.**

* * *

Chapter 7: pipers contest.(this is the animae type of contest)

Piper was sure she did everything right. But why didn't she win then.

Lets just stay it started out with her using CP's string shot to dance with. The judjes seemed pleased. Then for her final act she covered the stage with a glowing sting shot. The judges were very impressed. Next her and her CP battled a snorlax. She just barley finished with more points than her opponent. And for the final, her oppent used a piplup. Pokémon she could have had. Her oppents name was dawn. CP couldn't do anything against that piplup. Every tackle she tried piplup would spin out of the way and pound her CP up with such grace they needed to make a new word for grace. Dawns piplup hadn't lost a single point. "bug bite now!" exclaimed piper. Piplup used bubble to create a big bubble around CP. Then CP lost the last of its points. With tears in her eyes piper picked up CP and brought it to the Pokémon center.

**Sniff, sniff. It's so sad. Wait, wait a second. I'm over it. What happened to Leo? I promise you, after we are done with Leo we'll get to kanto, we****re bobby will challenge brock.**

* * *

Chapter 8: the weird forest.

Leo woke up with chimchar by his side. Just then Leo relized how strange this forest was. Lightning swirled all around him. Just then Apollo came up to him with a smile on his face. "zeus sent me here. We need to train you. We will start by you and your vs me and my sons gastly!"

"wait- your son has a gastly"

Apollo nodded "the normal universe is starting to get Pokémon in the woods. I believe your sister has caught a vulpix. But not important. In case you're wondering it's because the brick wall that separates the universe are becoming unstable. Now you must train."

The days went by. Leo and Chimchar grew so much that chimchar evolved into monferno. At last on the 12th day of training Apollo said "I think its time"

"for what"

"To catch your first Pokémon"

Then a rhyhorn appeared and Leo instantly knew what to do "monferno ember on its left foot!" monferno just jumped up and threw fire at the rhyhorn left foot. The Pokémon didn't seem to notice and it charged and used horn attack. Monferno got sent flying backwards onto a pillar. Then the rhyhorn started running up for another attack. But just when it was in striking range, monferno sent over a hard Mach punch. When it was in the air Leo threw up a poke ball right at its left foot and then when it hit the floor the poke ball rolled one… rolled twice… rolled 3 times and then ding! Leo caught the Pokémon! "yah!" Leo screamed "I just caught a rhyhorn"

"now" Apollo said smiling "you will return to jubilee city. Only 3 days have passed " and with that Leo was whisked away

**Well then. Next time Nico lends his bubbles to bobby as bobby has his first gym battle. But first ill give you everyone's current team**

**Percy: lv27 smeargle**

**Lv43 gyrados**

**Annabeth: lv 38 alakazam**

**Hazel:lv37 houndoom**

**Piper: lv16 CP (caterpie)**

**Jason: lv17 tirtwig**

**Leo: lv20 monferno**

**Lv22 rhyhorn**

**Bobby: lv 51 charizard(and he doesn't have a gym badge yet)**

**Nico: lv7 squirtle (bubbles) (yah he's not very good)**

**Thailia: lv5 bulbusaur (she sucks so bad she can't even win a battle)**

* * *

Chapter 9: bobbies battle

Nico was wondering how the training was going. The first thing bobby wanted to do when they got to pewter city. Was have a gym battle. They said he needed to Pokémon. Nico let bobby use his bubbles. He watched them train for about an hour or so when he got bored and left. Then bobby stepped in and said "wow im surprised that bubbles listens to me. Usually you cant get other peoples Pokémon to listen to you if you have no gym badges" nico looked up and didn't see bubbles. He saw some turtle but it was darker, more ferocious and a little bigger then bubbles was.

He just yawned out "good night" and fell asleep. No dreams. That was the nice thing about this world. No dreams. That was the nice thing about this place. No dreams.

The next morning he woke up and heard bobby call the new Pokémon Bubbles. Nico was like "what"

"oh yah I evolved bubbles. That's ok right"

"yah sure"

At the gym brock the gym leader just stared at them. So did his geodude. Then he said in a low voice "which one of you is the challenger,"

"That would be me" bobby said.

Brock nodded. "ok then. Geodude roll out!"

"Bubbles it's all up to you!" bobby started with bubbles and countered the roll out with water gun. Then geodude went flying into the wall and got knocked out. A one hit KO! Then brock used Onix. When it tried to use slam bubbles used withdraw. It took damage but not a sever amount. Then it lifted up its head and fired a water gun. It looked like a one hit KO but somehow onix stayed standing. Bubbles just growled and used with draw again as onix used slam. Nico looked on the score board and relized that bubbles health was getting low. But then it used bite and easily finished off onix.

Bobby got his gym badge and gave bubbles back to nico. Nico smiled. They may only be here to get the red chain but he was glad he had friends to do it with.

**Next is another kanto. Give me ideas for Pokémon for our 9 main characters**


	2. Chapter 10: journey to mt moon

Chapter 10: the trip to mt. moon

**Ok sorry about that duel chapter. Like I say this is my first fanfic so go easy. Fyi thailia named her Pokémon vine drop**

**Disclaimer: Percy "who owns us"**

**Me "rick riordan"**

**Gyrados "gyrados!"**

**Me "sorry just let me get my universal translator out. Ok ready"**

**Gyrados "I thought game freak owns us"**

**Me "oh yah game freak owns you"**

**Gyrados "oh"**

Thailia was jealous of bobby. He could defeat anything. Even when he used bubbles (now bubbles refused to listen to nico) he did it confidently. And now they came across a bug catcher. "go metapod" he cried.

"bubbles water gun!" nico screamed. Bubbles had a nap.

"vine drop use tackle on that tree" thailia screamed. For some reason vine drop took damage and metapod didn't get hit by a tree. "it's ok vine whip on yourself" thailia knew what she was doing. She saw this strategy on TV once. But metapod didn't get confused. Instead it evolved as soon as vine drop fainted.

"yah me metapod as evolved into a butterfree!" the bug catcher exclaimed!"

"here I go to the rescue again. Charizard use flame thrower" bobby sighed. And in less than a second it was over. We continued and then we got in a battle with a wild jigglypuff.

"bubbles use water gun!" nico yelled. Instead bubbles used tackle. Still knocked it out. "well it guess it still worked" nico smiled.

Then a youngster came out of nowhere and screamed "I have the most powerful Pokémon on the route! Bow before me! Go spearow!"

"bubbles use water gun!" nico yelled. Instead bubbles used splash.

"I never knew warturtle could learn splash." Murmured bobby as spearow landed an aerial ace on bubbles.

"Bubbles water gun, or tackle anything but splash really," nico cried. Bubbles turned around and use water gun on nico. "not on me" the youngster was laughing out loud.

"sperow use quick attack" then spearow came crashing down on bubbles.

"Let me finish this" bobby yelled. "Bubbles use water gun" bubbles used water gun and defeated spearow.

"here's my money and I'm out here! If anyone asks this didn't happen" said the youngster as he ran away.

Thailia wondered about that battle as they continued on. Who was he? Would he have defeated nico if bobby didn't step in? I guess she would never know as mt. moon stood in front of them. "well here it is. " said bobby.

**Sorry if this is boring but I wanted a long chapter thrown in there. I need oc's and ideas for Pokémon. Plus who's will it be next telling the story? Stay tuned world!**


	3. Chapter 11: the mine

Chapter 11: The mine

**Leo and Jason have made it to orbug city where they have gone to the mine to train. In this chapter Jason catches a Pokémon. **

**Disclaimer**

**CP: spoiler!**

**Me: shut up. I own your nick naming rights**

**CP: But do own me?**

**Me: Sadly no.**

**CP: I knew it! Piper does!**

**Me: no you caterpie are owned by game freak. Piper is owned by riordan.**

"now rhyhorn use rock smash!" Leo shouted. The poor geodude didn't stand a chance. It was down.

"good job man" Jason said as he picked up his fallen poke ball. He just couldn't catch anything. That zubat, he knocked it down but when he threw the poke ball it had just enough strength to break out.

"Try for a easier attack man. Like this" Leo jumped up and yelled "you there zubat! I challenge you to a battle. Zubat started to turn around but monferno just used a powerful flame wheel and zubat hardly had anything left. "now to ensure the 'ahh help am a captive, now I'll do anything to help my master' knock it down using a move with minimum affect. Like this." Then monferno used mach puch, not to knock it out but so give it one really weak attack and you would win. Then Leo took a poke ball out of his pocket and threw it. It wriggled once… then it wriggled again… then… Leo caught it! "like a boss man. Now you try." Jason had hardly any idea on what Leo was trying to say. But he looked at a onix.

"umm… tirtwig use absorb" Jason said. It was weird being taught by Leo. Usually Leo was the one being taught by him. The onix just looked across and growled. It used rock through and tirtwig took it hard. _Use a move with hardly any damage_ Jason remembered. tirtwig used tackle. The onix started to fall down. Jason through his last poke ball and it hit the onix… It wriggled once… it wriggled twice… it escaped!

"try again that was unlucky" said leo.

"but leo".

"Yah what".

"That was my last poke ball"

"Like that matters just use one of mine" leo tossed Jason the poke ball but someone just blasted rock at that moment and the impact threw the poke ball at the onix who was about to use slam. It wriggled once. It wriggled twice… it wriggled a third time… and then it stayed inside!

"It's yours" Jason said.

"nah its your's you weakened it." Leo said as they as they walked to the Pokémon center.

"ok I'll take it" Jason smiled as he looked at his new friend. It was so awesome. He finally caught a Pokémon. He felt as if nothing in the world could –ouch! He looked at leo who had a fire hand on his shoulder. "sorry man but you have got to look at this your Pokémon's glowing white. Jason looked at where Leo was pointing and saw he was right. Tirtwig started to change form. Then it evolved into grotle.

**And that's it. Need people for them to battle and ideas for what Pokémon someone should have.**


	4. Chapter 12: the gym battle

Chapter 12: the gym battle

**This will be the longest chapter yet. Next chapter as soon as I get 1 oc/a Pokémon for 1 of the main characters or I'm bored. (It will probably be if I'm bored but I still want an OC or an idea for a characters Pokémon)**

**Disclaimer**

**All the characters in the story: yes we all know philybean doesn't own Pokémon or Percy Jackson or HOO**

**Me: good**

**piper: you have to say it now**

**me: just look at what all the characters in the story say.**

**Some random person: what about the naming rights to the** **a ****UltraFire Q5 mini Cree 3 mode LED flashlight**

**Me: no that belongs to the**** a ****UltraFire Q5 mini Cree 3 mode LED flashlight guys**

**Some random person: oh**

Leo stood off to the side as he watched Jason battle. This roark guy was tough and he dressed for the mines. For starters he had a UltraFire Q5 mini Cree 3 mode LED flashlight on his helmet. Don't ask. Leo just knew that's what it was. His shirt had mine dust on it. Just as Leo was considering why there was some TNT on the wall you could hear a big Leo looked on the battle field and saw Jason's onix on the ground. Roark's onix won.

"It's not over yet! I still have my grotle! Go grotle!" Jason yelled. As grotle appeared it got hurt by sharp rocks at its feet. _So_ that's what stealth rock did. "Now use razor leaf!" Jason screamed. It defeated onix in one shot. "Yah" Jason cheered. When Roark sent out cranidos grotle used Razor leaf again. It didn't defeat the Pokémon but it came close. But then Roark said something that changed everything

"Cranidos use flame thrower." Just like that grotle got burned up.

"No grotle!" Jason shouted as he ran over to the battle field to make sure grotle was alright. Leo didn't know what to do against this guy.

"Tomorrow. Is that ok with you" Roark said looking at Leo.

"Sure tomorrow's fine with me" Leo said.

"Good." Roark smiled.

That night Leo stayed up in bed thinking over his strategy. He was going to use zubat and monferno. Now he knew zubat was a flying type and flying types were weak against rock types etc., etc. But it wansent like he was going to use zubat to battle. Just to confuse Roark's Pokémon. Then monferno will try to survive whatever tricks onix has up its sleeve and win the battle. Same plan with cranidos. Then he started to drows off.

The next morning he faced Roark. "go onix" Roark shouted.

"Zubat its all on you" Leo shouted. He was pretty sure Zubat was faster. "confuse ray. now!" leo shouted. A yellow dot came out of Zubat's mouth and started swirling around onix until it split apart and turned into ducks. Roark tried to get onix to use stealth rock but onix ended up sucking its tail like a little baby. A few of Roark's apprentices started laughing. When Roark gave then a dirty look they stopped. But all during the tail sucking and that laughing Leo managed to swap Pokémon. When roark turned around it was the chance he was waiting for.

"Monferno use Mach punch" Leo commanded. Poor onix didn't even have a chance for its trainer to look around before it hit the floor. This made the little guys laugh even harder.

"you dare make fun of me." Roark growled as Leo switched back to zubat. "oh so you thought I would go with cranidos, a Pokémon who didn't know block so you couldn't switch. Leo quickly switched Pokémon but Roark then sent out cranidos. So basically he tricked leo into thinking he was going to go with a pokemon who knew block but went for cranidos so he could get rid of monferno fast and leo fell for it. Opps.

Roark's cranidos was surprisingly faster than monferno. It used Zen head but to knock out monferno with one strike. Doh! It was like a speed bomb had hit the field and boosted cranidos's speed. Nothing and Leo meant nothing was faster than monferno. He just didn't get it. Hey speaking of bombs…

Leo looked at the back wall. The TNT was right there. Crazy idea time.

"So Roark you said that no matter how bad the field it's always the Pokémon league that has to pay for the cleaning?"

"Yah so-"

"Zubat go." Leo yelled "confusion ray now" cranidos tried to dodge it but it didn't work. It still got confused. But this time Roark came prepared.

"full heal" Roark shouted as he sprayed some on cranidos the kids started laughing but this time at Leo .but that would change soon enough Leo was sure. The full heal gave Leo just enough time to use poison sting on the TNT on the back wall. Boom !He was pretty sue the people in jubille city were happy about those unexpected fireworks in the day time. Either that or they thought the orbug people were pretty stuipid. If that was the case, Leo hoped they didn't think he was from orbug.

Roark looked stunned as his cranidos fell down. "But, but your were defeated to right?"

Leo shook his head. "Sorry bud but zubat had a little something nifty." Leo took off the focus sash, now ripped beyond repair.

"How- how did you do-" Roark began.

"My questions first. I only have two. One, don't I get my badge now and to why on earth did you have TNT sticking out of the wall?"

"Ok now my question. How did you know it was there? The reason I have it there is because it's camouflaged and you never know when you need dynamite."

"Umm…" Leo didn't want to give away his demit god secret. "I have special skilles."

"Ok then. About your gym badge, it was on that wall that you destroyed." Roark finished.

"Ohh… well that sucks." Leo said very disoppionted.

"Oh don't worry, I'll call the Pokémon league right now. Stay here till tomorrow and then I'll give you your badge," roark said.

"But Mr. Roark guy" Jason called out. "What about my battle. I've been training hard for it.

Roark looked over his shoulder and saw Jason. "Well you can battle me at the mine tomorrow to if you want. After the badges come of course."

Jason won the next on pretty easily. But since I'm me I'll tell you what happened. Jason started with grotle and defeated onix with one shot. Then roark used cranidos and Leo(who by the way figured out how to make these.) made Jason a focus slash. When roark used flamethrower, grotle stayed up. Then with a one hit KO razor leaf it defeated roark.

**I know focus slashes aren't mechanical but let's just say Leo can still make them. Next chapter is on piper's first catch. This is philybean signing out. Stay tuned world.**


	5. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: piper catches a Pokémon

**Piper decided to take a train so she can enter the now snow point city Pokémon contest. This chapter is for bob who suggested a sneasel for piper. (this may be a shorter chapter. Hazel still has to fight the new adventures of unova)**

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: ha ha ha if you're not the owner of the story I am! I'm in charge.**

**Me: I do own the story just not you**

**Percy: that's right my boss owns me. And no one owns my boss.**

**Me: your boss is owned by along with all the other Pokémon people are owned by game freak. You are owned by rick riordan.**

**Percy: darn it he figured it out **

Piper just stared at the snow. She came all this way for a week long contest and found out that it was cancelled! Well ok post ponded whatever. She tried to catch other Pokémon but everything here was tough to catch. Even on the weaker end everything was tough. She looked down at CP. "your right" she smiled. She loved that bug. "We can't give up now." With that she got up and headed to the tall grass.

She tried to catch anything. The snover- got away. The geodude- got away- the medicham- got away. Finally she found a sneasel. It looked weak but one attack from its ice punch and CP was down. She sat down and started crying. None of this would have happened if Jason hadn't sided with Leo.

"Yah he's a meany" she heard a voice.

She looked up and saw Percy wearing a suit with a R on it. She started to run up to him then stopped herself. "Wears Annabeth"

Percy looked down at the ground "she dumped me for Jason" he said kind of quietly.

Piper then ran up to him and gave him a hug but Percy pushed her down. He had an evil smile on his face as he started to pull out a scanner. This was bad. "CP now" she cried as she started throwing the poke ball. But Percy reflexes were too quick. Wait, it wasn't Percy who did that. She looked and saw a Pokémon holding a poke ball-CP's poke ball- against a tree.

"Ya smeargle's quiet a good helper" Percy smiled. "oh and by the way Annabeth didn't dump me. Were still together"

"You're just as bad as Gaia" piper spat out.

"Nah I'm just trying to get the red chain back. This is one the steppes I have to take." He smiled. And with that he scanned her. A second later he said "oh yah you're good. I swear across the river Styx I didn't take a picture." He turned back to smeargle "let the Pokémon go. I have a feeling something uninviting has been watching our battle."

Smeargle shot it piper and then joined its trainer. Percy was looking over a ledge and said "there smeargle use hydro pump!" A black Pokémon jumped off the ledge as the water landed. Piper rushed up and caught it (after she got CP of course.).

"You alright?" she asked.

"I was gonna let you escape but according to orders I can't." Percy growled and then roared "smeargle use thunder bolt!" piper jumped out of the way and into the woods.

"its ok guys" she whispered. "Our only chance of escape is through stealth. We can't fight him he's too strong."

"Sneasel sneasel" she heard sneasel say.

"What's that sneasel you know a chance of escape?" sneasel nodded. Then you could hear a big _bang_ as smeargle used thunder bold again knocking down some trees. But all that came out was a fried snover. Then sneasel used ice punch on the ground and the snow gave in to a tunnel. Piper got ushered in and found herself in an icy hall way. Sneasel kept going through room after room, seeing other Pokémon and occasionally there trainers until she broke the surface near snow point city sneasel closed the door and piper said "ok I guess this is far as you go. Bye by sneasel." But sneasel shook its head. "What's this sneasel? You want to come with me?" She asked. Sneasel nodded.

Later on TV she heard about an icy hall way beneath snowpoint city were you could get anywhere in the northern part of sinnoh. She and sneasel shared a smile.

**Ya I know it's short. Please forgive me. any ways next time hazel meets the newest adventurers all from camp half blood because rememeber, in chapter 8 appollo told leo that his sister had a Pokémon. This sister of Leo's name is kaitlin. Next chapter if im bored or if I get 1 oc people**


	6. Chapter 14: hazel vs the new demi gods

Chapter 14: hazel vs the new demi gods

**Ok sorry if this is short(I think the message part is gonna be longer then the story its self.)- which it is-but I had writers block and there's an epic battle between bobby and Annabeth to get to. I know I said from camp half-blood but I'm sending people from camp Jupiter. I want reviews. For the epic battle I want random trainers. To battle bobby along the way before he battles Annabeth. This is the first time you can make yourself a team rocket member.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't own any Pokémon stuff or percy Jackson stuff except copies of the books.**

**Meowth: that's right!**

**Me: how did you get in here.**

**Meowth: well im gonna make an ap-**

**Me: don't spoiler alert!**

Hazel smiled to herself as she neared Nuvema town. She probably had more team galactic members caught then Annabeth and Percy combined. The trick was instead of trigger the body- like Percy- or listening in there voice- like Annabeth. Hazel found stuff in there mind. Then she found a few more trainers walking. Perfect. Scan them to see what she should use. They looked like Frank and Reyna. Then there was a girl who looked like she was a daughter of Vulcan. Whatever. Frank hadn't been seeing her for weeks. She throughout a black poke ball. When it opened smoke came out. It knocked out the trio. 5 minutes later the poke balls closed again. She looked at each one and saw no sign of team galactic. Good.

**Yep short. 1 review on this one and I'll make the next chapter. I fact since I'm so nice I'll give you a preview on the next chapter.**

** "it's so dark" thailia whispered.**

** "I know right" nico replied when suddenly something attacked them from above. It was an …**

**This is philybean signing out.**


	7. Chapter 15: epic battle 1 part 1

Chapter 15: epic battle bobby vs Annabeth part I

**So here it is! Part 1 of the epic battle! The dark flame has told me that he wants a team rocket guy. Here the main characters current teams**

**Annabeth: lv 49 alakazam**

**Lv 17 clefiery**

**Lv 32 gastly**

**Bobby lv 60 charizard**

**Nico lv 34 bubbles (warturtle)**

**Thailia lv 6 vine drop (bulbuasaur) (she actually won a battle!)**

**Lv 5 magikarp (she brought this with a few of her funds)**

**Those are the current teams! The reason bobby only has one Pokémon is because it's so strong it can knock anything out. Here it is. Epic battle 1 part ****I**

**Disclaimer.**

**Since I want to get going as much as you do I'll do a short disclcaimer**

**Annabeth: push on alakazam! You're owned by game freak! I'm owned by riordan! Together we make the perfect combination**

**Bobby: ya well it's just the story that is owned by philybean! Nothing else!**

"it's so dark" thailia whispered.

"I know right" said nico when suddenly a thing in black jumped in front of them. He snickered.

"who are you?" bobby demanded.

"that is for me to know" the dark form whispered " but I will tell you this. My comrades call me the dark flame. But you can call me your worst night mare.

"really" nico replied. "cause I've had a lot of bad night mares. There was one were a bear was chasing me and then kronos came and choked me with his ability to freeze time for air and that didn't even crack my top 1000"

"kronos?" the dark flame asked "isn't he the Greek guy who was ruler of the world? You had a dream about him? Who are you?"

"Nothing!" bobby shouted.

"kronos… I think lady Annabeth was talking about him once. She called herself a special name and she came from a different universe. Is that where you're from? In that case come with me. She'll be pleased to see you."

"We're not you're hostage" thailia shouted. "you know who this is?" she said holding up her magikarps poke ball. "This is top level Pokémon and I'm not afraid to use it"

"a magikarp" he said interested. "let's see you also have a bulbusaur, a charizard-well that might be hard to beat- and a warturtle on your team. Combined that is. About the hostage I believe you are already one."

Thailia said "oh ya well watch me just walk away." She tried to walk away but just got shocked. She looked down and saw electric chains. Since when were those there (A/N I don't know how those got there. Let's just say eleecta buzz made them invisible until now) ?

As if reading her mind the dark flame said "that is for me to no and for me to no only. Come on electabuzz. Let's take them to Annabeth."

The tunnel was normally dark but it was lit by electabuzzes flash. As they traveled the tunnel got narrower and narrower until it open wide again. There was no way thailia could have continued with all the zig zaggs and stuff but this dark flame guy sure knew where he was going. Then when they came to a small room (about the size of a kitchen) annabeth appererd. Things that could have been used as trap doors when somebody finally spoke. It was nico.

"why did you join team rocket?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that!" Annabeth snapped. This wasn't like the Annabeth she knew at all she took a deep breath and said in a more calm way "I have to do this" thailia thought she meant join team rocket but then a small flame apperead in her hand. She took it and threw it at bobby. It made a circle around bobby. Then it came back into a little ball and flew back to Annabeth's hand. She did the same thing on thailia and nico. She sighed and said "I'm sorry but I may have to take you prisoner."

With that the door outside shut. Thailia looked around and saw that the dark flame was no longer with them. Then a gastly appeared and used shadow ball. It hit them hard. Bobby looked like he wanted to call out charizard but then he heard Annabeth say "do that and its fire will mix with the gas and you will go boom"

"Yah but it will hit you to won't it" nico growled as he dodged another shadow ball.

"yes but I'm wearing a suit that will protect me from the explosion." She smiled. This was bad. Vine drop, and magikarp wear too weak to battle this gastly and bubbles won't listen to nico. One plan left. She caught bobby's eye and he instanley agreed with her. She just hoped these were real trap doors.

"Come on lets go bobby yelled as he tried to open one" it worked. They jumped through it hoping that there demigods abilities and training helped there fall. They finally got a break. It worked. They landed in an open room with a bunch of hall ways spread out across the perimeter. They looked up and saw that the trap door closed. They were about to take a break when they heard footsteps coming from 2 of the hall ways. Likely more back up. "I hate my life" nico said as they ran down one of the hallways they chose the least dirty one because it meant less of a chance of having tracks. It wasn't until they were back in the dark hall way when thailia realized that the room of Annabeth and the big room were well lit. This one wasn't. for running away that could be good thing.

Other than it being dark? It was quiet and went straight for the most part. There were a little bit of cross ways in which they always chose the right way except for the time there were footsteps heard from the right. Why? No reason.

At one cross walk since it was dark, they couldn't see it and thailia ran into the wall. They didn't meet any other team rocket guys until the room. It was like the room of Annabeth except with no trap doors and it was a little bigger. There two people stood on ledges. They were a little different though. Instead of wearing the black uniforms that everyone else wears they wore a white one. They didn't have hats either which meant that you could see that they had blue and red dyed hair. Oh yah it was a boy and a girl. Thailia thought that these features meant that they were elites until she started saying something.

girl  
Prepare for trouble!

boy  
Make it double!

girl  
To protect the world from devastation!

boy  
To unite all peoples within our nation!

girl  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!

boy  
To extend our reach to the stars above!

girl  
Jessie!

boy  
James!

girl  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

boy  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

At the last moment a cat jumped down from a hole in the roof and said

Meowth

That's right

**Ohh….. cliffy. Well not really. 1 review on this chapter for the next chapter**

**Phily bean signing out**


	8. Chapter 16: epic battle 1 part 2

Chapter 16: epic battle bobby vs Annabeth part II

**Hey everyone! This chapter is for ****Pikachupercyharryfirestar. thanks for the review. I'm putting him in right now and he'll battle later****. Last time the people ran into Jessie, James and meowth! This time who knows what will happen. The journey starts off in camp half-blood where Sam smith was recently claimed as the son of Poseidon. **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: now I have hired others to say the disclaimer for me**

**ROARK: HE DON'T OWN US OR PJO OR HOO OR THE NAMING RIGHTS TO**** a ****UltraFire Q5 mini Cree 3 mode LED flashlight guys.**

**Me: no I don't own that.**

**Roark: oh. Yah it belongs to the ****a ****UltraFire Q5 mini Cree 3 mode LED flashlight guys**

**Me: yes**

Sam walked up and down as everyone was whispering "it's him! He's the child of the prophecy" that night he walked into his room wondering who that girl was. That daughter of Hephaestus Nyssa. She was cute. Then in bed he heard a voice. Sorta in a dream.

He recognized the voice. It was the oracle's voice Rachel's voice. Except it wounded more ancient. It said

"a child of the sea

Shall learn that

He may move across the barrier free

And fight a strong bat

While freeing the traitor

Who he will once call brother

But that will be later

And they will have a different mother

Also release the evil soul

Of the three

And take it in a bowl

And that shall destroy thee"

And with that he fell back asleep. And when he woke up he was in a different area.

"charizard use flame thrower!" bobby yelled right after they put in the ceiling. The team rocket members went through the whole.

The weird thing was they were screaming "were blasting off again!" and they turned into a star. Wow. Nico thought. Wow. A star. Really. He looked at bubbles. It was the first battle since it evolved that bubbles actually went the whole way listening to nico. Thailia stood there frozen. Flappy fish (her magikarp) was deafeted early. The only reason her vine drop was still up is because bubbles and charizard won pretty easily. We used a revive to heal flappy fish and we were about to continue through the next door when we realized that it too was guarded by electric chains. Bobby had no provlem passing through but nico and thailia couldn't do it.

"bobby wait up" thailia cried but it was no use. Bobby couldn't here her. He just kept on walking.

"it's no use" said a voice behind them "I have it so only tough trainers may get by. If youre not a tough trainer, then both youre voice and your body are traped inside." Nico turned around and saw a figure he knew. He had a black uniform and seemed to be blazing darkness. It was the dark flame.

"wont he be coming back for us!" thailia cried.

"no." the dark flame said. "he thinks youre with him. Puls, he's strong . Only the weak can be in this room.

""umm… you just called yourself weak, you know that right?" nico asked.

The team rocket member shook his head. " I am only an electric form. Electabuzz is up on top with me making me appear. That hole you made is only part of the roof you know. The other part is another floor. Oh and PS the reason I let him in at first is so he could leave you guys."

Nico just growled. He was mad. He felt this anger only twice before. The first time is when he lost a game in the lotus casino. The second was when he was mad at Percy for letting Bianca die. He just growled and shouted "Hades da-mi putere!" oh in case you're wondering that means "hades give me power!" then the roff collapsed. But here's the strange thing. Electabuzz and the dark flame stayed on top.

"Yep you're a demigod. That's what Annabeth called herself. A demi god. Only a demi-god could have the strength to colaspe the wall. But the barrier still exists. It can only be breakn by a little above average guy." The dark flame said. Then he went flying. He crashed into a rock wall. Then he heard a voice "I'm just a little above average. I think I'll do this. And then a geodude smashed the barrier and then… nico couldn't feel him being restrained anymore. He walked out side the room. Nothing stoping him. He turned and saw … the youngster! The one who they fought on the wasy here. He had a new Pokémon. Geodude. And his sparrow was circling the battle field. He just stared at them and said "sorry I was late. Bobby just fell threw a trap. I have a feeling… it's Annabeth who wants to fight him personally. It closed right after he fell. I heard him yelling "save nico and thailia! I'll meet them at the exit."

Nico was stunned. But then he felt his dark blood passing through him. No. he couldn't give up this gift from his dad. He turned and shouted "bubbles use ice beam!" bubbles fired an ice beam and easily got elctabuzz. He thought that would do it.

But unfortunately the dark flame was just getting started "gastly I know Annabeth's not here right now but listen to me! Go!" then the gastly they battled earlier came out. It used shadow ball. Electabuzz came back up and joined the fight. Then two grunts jumped out of the whole in the roof and joined. One sent out 2 monkeys that went "apom" while the other sent out an… . That. Was. Lame.

It was 5 vs 5. Well aside from the magikarps. Ben (the youngster as he introduced himself) was mainly facing the dark flame. The thailia and nico were battling the apoms. Thialia was also battling her magikarp vs the other hades that she was more focused on the apom battle. Bubbles listened to nico's every command. Then nico saw ben jump up and used rock smash to defeat 1 apom. Wasn't expecting that. Nico looked and saw that the dark flame still had both his Pokémon left. Nico knew that everyone else was staring to so he yelled "water gun on apom!" and just like that apom was down. Thailia took her chance and got vine drop to fight magikarp. Well long story short lets just say it was the third time she son a battle. Sperow used ariel ace on electabuzz knocking it out. Everyone against gastly.

"give up" commanded thailia.

The dark flame smiled "this Is Annabeth's Pokémon. It wont lose. In fact it'll win. Example: use shadow ball." And with that attack on vine drop vine drop fainted. everyone tried to attack gastly but gastly kept dodging. But you could tell it was tiring. Nicos power was completely lost but bubbles kept listening. Then suddenly out of the whole in the roof the dark flame returned gastly. Then he started running. Nico decided to let him get away. They turned and ben said "ok guys I'm leaving see ya" and he jumped out of the whole and went chasing after the dark flame.

They continued.

Sam was tired by the time he got to golden rod city. But he knew it was the only way he would learn why he-and his Pikachu- were here.

Bobby looked at Annabeth she said "prepare for youre first loss"

**Ohh…. Next time the final battle! A 2 page long battle with just battle. And a little sam stuff. Plus the conclusion of the first 8****th**** for a total of 3 pages (I know it doesn't mean a lot to you but it means long).not only that, but to celebrate the first 8****th**** done we'll be having a trainer vs trainer bonus chapter! After the next one of course. And it is all happening right here, in a week or less here in fanfic on philybeans page!**

**Ps: I want reviews. And ocs. and ideas for Pokémon for our trainers/demigods.**

**Philybean signing out**


	9. Chapter 17: epic battle 1 part 3

Chapter 17: epic battle bobby vs Annabeth part III

**It's finally here! The end of the first 8****th ****part! After we'll have a battle between bobby and thailia, nico and Percy, hazel and Jason, Annabeth and Leo and to top it piper vs dawn in a contest. Please note that the last battle is an actual part of the story in snow point city. The semi-final. Any ways the battle between Annabeth and bobby is in an underground stadium. Like a big underground stadium. If you remember in the battle of the labyrinth-please skip this part if you haven't read the book. I don't want to spoiler alert- there's a stadium were Percy fights Ethan and the giant dude. It's just like that. Even the stands are there except there empty. If you want to skip to the battle just do it, I' just doing an introduction. And hey are any of you watching the 2014 playoffs for hockey. I'm Canadian so I am. ;) LET'S GO DUCKS!**

**Disclaimer**

**Corey Perry: philybean does not own Pokémon, PJO, HOO, or the Anaheim Ducks. Plus he just wrote my name down saying this. I didn't say this in real life. Well I don't know maybe I did. **

**LETS GO US!**

Bobby stood across the battle field from Annabeth. Charizard looked at alakazam. Annabeth finally spoke "finally get the chance to battle you. Alakazam use rain dance!" raining inside bobby thought she was nuts but there was a gentle down poor came. Annabeth smiled "now that it's raining your fire attacks do less."

Bobby smiled "well I have more than just fire attacks don't I. chaizard dragon claw." Charizards claw shined blue and red before it slashed into alakazam. Alakazam quickly retreated. If bobby remembered correctly-and he was pretty sure he did- rain dance only lasted for 5 turns. That was good. But he also remembered that the longer it rains the less damage fire attacks do. "chaizard flame thrower!" Annabeth had a look of surprise on her face and bobby didn't blame her. The only attack bobby would have had time to get off was flamethrower or heat wave and Annabeth didn't think bobby would use a fire move in the rain. It hit alakazam and the psychic Pokémon went right back into one of the stands. Then it hid in one of the stands. Bobby knew what Annabeth was planning on doing. Get that future sight on chaizard and fire off psychic. But bobby had a plan for that. He was a son of mercury after all.

"Charizard fly" bobby shouted. This place was tall enough. Charizard stayed up there till bobby saw the furture sight hit air. Then he called chrizard down. Then something unexpected happened.

"use energy ball" bobby thought Annabeth wouldn't do that being not very effective and all. Ti landed against charizard and forced charizard to _wait what!_

Suddenly alakazam was right near chaizard. So Annabeth had a backup plan. Bobby was pretty sure alakazam didn't know any physical moves. Well maybe phyco cut but that's the pnly one he could think of and he was pretty sure alakazam didn't know it. He was about to tell charizard to fly backwards. But charizard reacted first using dragon claw. Bobby was pretty sure that was just what Annabeth wanted. And bobby was right. As soon as charizard landed the hit some rocks came flying from the ground. So as it turns out Annabeth used psychic on the ground. The rocks attacked charizard. It moaned and went falling to the ground. It was then buried in rocks. Annabeth smiled "well since charizard is your only Pokémon I guess I win"

Bobby growled and said "it's not my only Pokémon. On my way here I met a youngster. I met him before. Anyways he dropped a pokeball. I went to give it back to him but then I fell through the trap door. Here is his Pokémon!" and with that he throughout a poke ball. He didn't know what it was or if there was even anything inside. Thank jupiter and neptune and pluto and hera and Demeter and vulcan and mars and Athena and mercury and venus and the wine dude and artimes and Apollo in there roman forms that there was something inside it. It was a… _gasp… it was…_ a magikarp. Well that explains why he got rid of it. But then a miracle happened (sort of). Magikarp used tackle! Well at least it was something that did damage. Annabeth was laughing hard and bobby didn't blame her. Anaheim was the best team ever. Wait where did that come from. Since I don't feel like pressing the backspace button I'll just type out I didn't mean to do that. Anyways back to the battle. Magikarp was the worst Pokémon ever even if it knew tackle. But Annabeth laughing… this was his chance. Not to defeat alakazam that would never happen.

So instead he told magikarp to use splash in the rocks. It was taking a long time. When Annabeth started to get herself back she saw magikarp using splash and she laughed again. The when magikarp used splash one last time the rock got splashed away and charizrd came out. Annabeth was still laughing. Bu that changed when charizard used flamethrower on alakazam. Since it was no longer raining flame thrower did full damage. Annabeth heard the roar and looked in horrification at charizard. Then she turned to magikarp who was still flopping around on the rocks. Bobby could tell that she instantly understood. She growled at bobby.

"why did you do that! I can't believe I fell for that! I never should have lent my gastly to the dark flame. Then gastly would have told me what was happening and I would have won!" Annabeth was mad.

"well" bobby started "I guess this is a important lesson for you. NEVER ASSUME A MAGIKARP SUCKS! MAGIKARP USE TACKLE." Magikarp did more than just tackle. While it was charging it started to glow white. By the time it was 5 feet away it was a gyrados. So since it had teeth it used bite and not tackle. "another reason never to defy magikarp. It might evolve. Now I'm extremely grateful that they changed bite to a dark move."

"well I still have a super effective move on you" Annabeth screamed "energy ball!" the green ball slamed into gyrados but didn't knock it out. "huh?! Why?!" Annabeth was clearly confused.

"let me explain" bobby said calmly " thought you would know this but apparently you don't. gyrados is a water/flying type. Although grass is super effective against water it's not very effective against water which creates a wash meaning normal effect." Bobby was surprised Annabeth didn't know that being a daughter of Athena and all.

"enough! Alakazam use psychic on charizard!" alakazam tried to use psychic on charizard but then gyrados got in the way and opened it's mouth. The psychic did nothing.

"basically psychic doesn't do anything against dark so I countered with a dark move. Now I think one more move will do it. Gyrados use bite" bobby explained. With that move alakazam fainted.

Annabeth had a clear look of surprise on her face. Then she pointed to the wall and it turned into stairs. But just as bobby was about to go Annabeth called from behind "don't tell anyone on team rocket that I lost"

Without looking back bobby shouted back "ok I wont"

Nearing exit bobby saw thailia and nico "wheres the youngster?" he called

Nico answered "he left for cericlean city an hour ago. Why?"

Bobby looked at gyrados in the poke ball "I borrowed one of his Pokémon and I think he might want it back"

Sam looked at the oricle. Normally he was joking around but not this time. The Pokémon world oracle just kept looking at her duskull's eye. It had been an hour since he arrived and the only words he got out of the oracle wear "what's your problem"

When he told her she just kept looking at her duskull. Evry time he spoke he felt as if one of the goast types would chew up his soul. So he just stayed quiet.

Finally he decided to leave "your taking too long" he said not caring that the goasts tried to eat him. He had a new problem. His feet felt like lead. He thought it would take too long to get out so he stayed standing once again. He waited

An hour passed. Then to. On the third hour the oracle finally spoke. "find percy Jackson. He has a gyrados and a smeargle." He was about to speak but he felt as if the goasts were actually going to do it this time. So he stayed quiet. Suddenly his lags were full of energy. The eating didn't stop. He tried to step forward but it came more. He ran backwards as the pain lessened. When he got out. The pain completely stopped. He turned around at the building that was the only old one in golden rod city. The only one that he hoped to never go in again.

**And we are done! **

**(Yah!)**

**Since we are done the first 8****th**** after the battles there will be a little break**

**(Ya- wait what)**

**It's only till the 15****th**

**(oh)**

**Any ways on with the show. Who will win? Bobby or thailia?**

**(kinda obvious)**

**Anyways here are the rules-**

**All battles will falling from a ship (well that's not fair. There is flying types) except the piper battle. That will be a normal contest**

**No flying type Pokémon (well what if it's a gyrados and it cant fly) sorry no Pokémon that can fly**

**(can I do this one) sure (no picking your nose) good point**

**It's either the first Pokémon to touch the ground or to be knocked out(well what if there's a heavy Pokémon) so what (leo screwed)**

**Every attack knocks the defending Pokémon closer to the ground (leo is so srewed)**

**One Pokémon each (so so srewed)**

**Fine if you want a flying Pokémon, we need to have it de winged(well that's not nice) it will get its wings back later(oh. Leo might not be screwed)**

**Have fun (please note that this rule is breakable. If you lose why would you want to have fun)**

**The battles coming soon. And not the in a year soon either. Like soon as if I'm making it right now**

**(no your typing)**

**Philybean signing out**

**(you know your typing that right)**

**(right)**

**(I guess he's actually working on it)**

**(and since he`s not here right now I can tell you that I`m cheering for montreal)**

**And one more thing**

**LETS GO DUCKS**

**(**_**-_-**_**)**


	10. bonus chapter bvt

Bonus chapter 1

**Readers! Are there any? Well anyways the first battle bobby and his gyrados vs thailia and her vine drop. **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own nothing**

**Corey Perry: what about this story**

**Me: yah I own that**

**Corey Perry: that's right. And since I'm probably not saying this I'll disipear**

**Me: WAIT**

**Corey Perry: what**

**Me: LETS GO DUKCS**

**Corey Perry: yah LETS GO US**

Bobby enter the ballon that would take to saftley down. It wouldn't take the Pokémon saftley down but hey- you can blame the cruelty on philybean. Any way they started to go down "gyrados use hyper beam" with that move vine drop was defeated.

**(boo! Too short)**

**Well what did you expect**

**(i… ok it makes since. But because of that I'll make it so the ducks lose game one)**

**They already did**

**(oh…)**

**Philybean signing out**

**(he's actually not.)**


	11. bonus chapter nvp

Bonus battle: nico vs percy

**Ihere is chapter 2 of the bobus chapters. Just a heads up this isn't happening in the story. Anyways it's percy and his smeargle vs nico and his warturtle. May the best trainer win.**

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Annabeth who owns us**

**Annabeth: I don't know but I think our Pokémon are owned by us**

**Me: no your Pokémon are owned by game freak while you are owned by rick riordan**

**Percy: I want his autograph**

**(-_-)**

**Annabeth: who's that**

**Me: idk**

Percy walked up and went out smeargle. He knew he was gonna win this. After all his smeargle knew thunder bolt, hydro pump, dragon pulse and flame thrower. What could go wrong? (well nico could have a secret weapon that's a dialga) "huh who's that" percy asked.

Then I spoke up and said "time out. As ruler of this story I command kronos and dialga to freeze time" (sorry) "youre fired" (I never worked here) "then what are you doing here" (messing with you ) "time in"

Percy kept walking and sent out smeargle. He saw nicos warturtle. "thunder bolt now" it landed and sent warturtle-bubbles he called it-flying. Poor bubbles kept falling down. It tried to use water gun but it didn't go far enough up and it came back down landing on it's self.

Then nico shouted a command in latin. It sounded like "gun aqua, cum virtute atomi!"Percy had just enough time to translate that to Water gun with the power of atoms when he was sent falling down he saw that now smeargle was below bubbles. Just a little bit but still below. Percy was about to shout a giant thunder bolt but then he realized that nico seamed tired after that command. He decided for only a medium sized thunder bolt. It sent bubbles way farther down and then nico with a sad look in his eye's said "gun aqua, cum virtute atomi" with that command he fell down hardly breathing. Poor guy. But percy was not about to lose. He was rushed down to bubbles where he was smeargle was still above bubbles. So he just waited till they were done. That was a mistake. Whenthey were about 100 feet away nico said with a finishing breath "gun aqua, cum virtute atomi" then he collapsed as he won.

**There nico won a battle. I think he's happy, except for the fact that he's pretty well dead**

**(that's not fair. I lost my bet because of you.)**

**Who did you bet with**

**(Ryan gezlaf)**

**sure… see ya next time people**


	12. bonus chapter jvh

Bonus… u know what it's Jason vs hazel

**I am not in a good mood right now. U know why. Ducks are losing the series!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don't feel like doing a big disclaimer. The weird guy will do it for me**

**(philybean don't own pjo hoo or Pokémon. Just this story)**

Jason walked along with as he saw it started to rain. Don't ask. The weather matched philybeans mood. So he sent out onix and saw hazel send out houndoom. His onix fell lots and lots while houndoom stayed up. Houndoom won.

**(Boo! Way to short)**

**Fine you can re write this chapter**

**(yah!)**

**Correy perry: I want to!**

**Fine you can both write it**

And so onix went out throwing rocks! it was decorated in ducks armor for the playoffs. (then houndoom used flame thrower and it hit onix hard) that's what she said. (what?) you said hard. The answer to that is that's what she said. (ok I'm confused) whatever. Huh? U bet gezlaf $1000 that Jason would lose. Ok I got this. Suddenly onix used hyper rock and that's a move that automaticly defeats the oppent. (but it missed) but every time it misses the defending Pokémon forgets all its attacks. (but then houndoom used struggle witch knocked onix out) but onix had a focus slash. (and then onix hit the ground.) the fake ground that is. Onix had a pair of wings. So then it once again used hyper rock (you cant make up moves) and defeates houndoom. Hyper rock was suddenly forgotten because it was made up ;p.

…

**(he would say sorry for the crazy chaptesr but I'm sad)**

**Correy perrcy: it ok I'll win the next one for you**

**(me signing out)**


	13. bonus chapter lva

**(…)**

**(philybeans not here right now so I'm doing the next chapter)**

**(This also means I'm gonna win my bet)**

**(disclaimer**

**Me, philybean or correy perry don't own Pokémon or pjo or HoO. Just so you know)**

(As it started out) you can go now I'm here. (darn it) anyways leo knew everyone thought he was gonna lose. Since they made a new rule stating that you cant have any flying Pokémon he knew how to win.

Annabeth sent out gastly. Leo qickly pointed out that it could float as he sent out monferno. Then she sent out alakazam and leo quickly pointed out that it could teleport up. Annabeth didn't have any normal Pokémon so she lost.

**Yah I know its short but like the () thing said I'm busy**

**(I have a name you know) **

**What is it**

**(not telling but are you making me lose these bets on purpose)**

**Yes and this is philybean signing out. **

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(as if)**

**(watch him come back) **

**Oh and one more thing. Sam is coming up on the 15****th****. I swear upon the river Styx.**

**(tolda so)**


	14. bonus chapter 5

**Ok! Sorry to inform you but the next official chapter will not be on the 15****th**** because I have a life. It will be later. Anyways this is dawn vs piper in the snow point city semi-final thingy. And now we begin(yes we do! And the disclaimer is that philybean don't own anything)**

**Quilava vs sneasel**

"and here it is, the semi-final of the snow point city contest. Contestants are you ready?" the announcer shouted.

"yes" piper said confidently as she looked down at SS her sneasel.

"definitely" dawn smiled. "time for my 4th ribbon. Quilava lets sparkle!" and with that a gopher with a flame on its back came out. At the same time piper sent out SS. Piper looked in the stands for the crowd and saw a kid with a Pikachu. She felt as if she seen this kid before. But that was crazy. Right at that moment call me maybe started playing in the back round. Yah this place had songs playing in the back round for every battle.

_I threw a wish in the well_. Quilava used flame thrower and SS gracefully ducked under it.

_Don't ask me I'll never tell. _ At this moment SS fired an ice beam at quilava. The gopher countered it with a flame thrower as SS quickly did a back flip to dodge.

_I looked to you as it fell;_ SS gave quilava a giant stare.

_And now you're in my way_, quilava stormed SS with a flame wheel, and SS tried to dodge but it still got a scratch.

_ I'd trade my soul for a wish_ at this time SS went invisible and when quilava was looking for it, SS smashed it

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_ right after this happened quilava spun around so it was right in front of SS. Then it used flame thrower. Piper could remember when a mowth used pay day that close.

_But I wasn't looking for this_ right as dawn seemed satisfied SS did a backwards summer salt to dodge the attack.

_And now you're in my way _with that SS quickly used theft to attack the flaming gopher.

_You're stare was holding_ when the song reached this part the two Pokémon had another glare exchange.

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _quilava tried for a scratch but SS dodged it and the fire type Pokémon ended up ripping piper's jeans, showing her skin.

_Hot night, wind was blowin_ it was a hot night in snow point city, when SS used blizzard making wind blow inside. Fortunately for dawn, they haven't quiet perfected it so it would just blow, not be cold and not do damage.

_Where you think you're going babe?_ The two Pokémon had there third glare exchange, basically using mean look.

Then SS jumped up and used ice beam on quilava, winning the match. Piper smiled as she waved to the crowd, listening till the song was over. It was a rule. she just listened

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!_

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe! 

She looked for that one guy with a pikachu but he seemed to have disepeared

**Lets go ducks. Oh and for the next chapter, I'm aiming for the 20****th**** but I'll try sooner.**


	15. Chapter 18:sam's battle

**Chapter 18: sam's battle**

**Ok! Sorry for not posting on the 15****th**** like I said I would but here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer**

**Nico: I own Pokémon!**

**Me: no you don't**

**Nico: do you?**

**ME: NO Pokémon IS OWNED BY GAME FREAK AND YOU ARE OWNED BY RICK WHATS HIS FACE!**

**Nico: anger management problem's much**

Piper thought she seen the Pikachu guy go to the storage rooms. She followed him. Why? She was 99.82% certain that she seen him before. she went back stage and into the storage rooms. She saw a door open. She went inside that one. It said "fire burning by caty what's her face." Piper was pretty sure they meant katy perry and she was positive that she didn't sing fire burning. And a whole room dedicated to one song? This place was weirder then one she first came. Any way there were a lot of boxes. Out of curiosity she opened one. Inside there was a paper with an areo on it pointing right. Under the arrow it read "to caty what's her face cd." Wow. Arrows pointing were to find something. She moved a few boxes and found a door that lead outside. There was a court yard. And in the court yard there was a rock. And on the rock there was a trainer. And in the trainers lap, there was a Pikachu.

"you're a demi-god. Piper right?" this strange guy said.

"yes"

"cool. I'M THE GUY EVERYONE LIKES OR HATES SAM SMITH SON OF POSEIDON, MINOUTAUR SLAYER, SLAYER OF THE SIRENS, AND DESTROYER OF THE CRAZY CENTURER CAPTURES. I AM THE AWESOME! THE FIRST TO LEAD A QUEST WITH OUT BEING CLAI-CARKED? No…um… cower-ered-no no that. Hm..." sam was thinking what that word was when piper decided that she should give a suggestion.

"claimed?"

"yes claimed. I know the rule says 13 but I'm 14 and I had to wait to then to get claimed even though I was at the camp when I was 12. That is because I'm special." He smiled.

Piper was pretty sure the earlier you were claimed the more special you were but she had a different question. "why are you here? They only sent 9 to the world of Pokémon and you weren't one of them.

"you I guess I'm just to awesome for that world. But anyways do you know where percy jarks- no jam- no Johnson? Yah I'm pretty sure that's it. Oh and is his first name percy? No I'm pretty sure…" he started mumbling among himself again and piper only had one impression of this guy. _Weird_. Really. Then instantly he snapped his fingers. "peter Johnson! Yes that's his name! have you seen peter Johnson?"

"no" piper didn't know anyone by the name of peter Johnson but still… that named ringed a bell. But she was positive she didn't know anyone by that name.

"really? He was a demi god to. And since I'm pretty sure you're playing games with me I guess I'll have to battle you. Go Pikachu!" his Pikachu went flying out of its little cave inside the rock and used thunder bolt- but it missed. It hit the door closing it.

"go CP! Piper yelled as her caterpie came flying out of the poke ball using tackle on the Pikachu. The mouse went flying backwards- it was clearly not a heavy duty fighter.

"no Pikachu! I guess I'll have to send out my other Pokémon. Go gulpin!" he threw a poke ball but nothing came out. "sorry wrong poke ball." He reached back and pulled out another poke ball. "Go gulpin!" this time a rattata came out. "well I guess this is just too bad for me. Rattatta use quick attack." His other mouse came running up and hit CP directly! But I bounced off and fell down knocked out. Wow. This was lame.

"you suck at battles." Piper told him. Well it was true. This guy sent out the wrong Pokémon and then they couldn't battle.

"just you wait till I can get gulpin out! Oh yes here it is. Gulpin now!" this time gulpin came out. It looked like stomach- which it was. "Pound!"

"tackle" piper said without much enthuse. CP used just crawled up to gulpin and nudged it knocking it out. This guy totally sucked.

"It's not over yet! My Pikachu still has some fight left in it! Now Pikachu use thunder bolt." Once again, it missed. "crap. Well I only need to know where my brother is"

"wait," piper asked "you said that you're the son of Poseidon and you're looking for your brother?"

"yes my brother parker hacks- no it's not that. What is it then…" he kept mumbling among himself.

till piper said "Percy Jackson?"

"YES! THAT'S IT! PERCY JACKSON! I NEED TO FIND HIM!" Sam started screaming.

"um… I saw him a week ago. He was in a forest." Piper said sondering if anyone will come here to find the source of the screaming.

"thank you so much! Umm… just outa curiosity do you think he's still in the area?" he asked getting hope full.

"I really doubt it but he was looking for team galatic members so you can dress like that and you might find him. But first lets finish our battle." Piper said wanting to officially win.

"no time for that. First I need to clash oceanblaster with riptide so I can officially say I beat him in battle!" he ran over to the door tried to open it, it stayed closed and he smashed his head. "um… I'll admit my Pokémon aren't strong enough to open the lock but… can you?"

"after we finish our battle yes" piper smiled.

"fine go Pikachu." Pikachu came running up and used quick attack on CP- but the caterpillar Pokémon just yawned and Pikachu bowed his head in shame.

"finish this CP! Use bug bite!" piper commanded as her Pokémon smashed into Pikachu full force, defeating it.

"ok you win. Now just open this door!" sam yelled as loud as he could.

"no" piper smiled.

"grrrrrrr. Fine then I'll make you! Feel the wrath of ocean blaster!" he took an iPhone out of his pocket and did a simple passcode. Then he got yelled "nooooo!" piper figured he must have gotten it wrong when he tried it again he got it right as it turned into as curved sword. Piper took out her dagger and clashed them together while ordering CP (whispering of course) to open the door.

She was losing badly. But now was her ace card "it's open" sam turned behind and since it was opened he opened his eyes wider because she wasn't lying. But this gave piper her second to stab him in the back as he fell on his knees.

He turned around and said "that hurt!" then he ran away, tripping over the door step. Wow he was stupid.

When piper got back to her hotel room she turned on the contest news channel were they were announcing the two finalists –Zoey and her- as well as the signature song. "fire burning by caty what's her face."

Wow apparently caty whats her face was a real person. This universe was really very extremely weird.

**and that's a wrap. I got bad news people. DUCKS LOST!**

**(but habs are still in it) **

**You're fired**

**(darn)**

**Anyways I cant give any promises but I'll try to put the next chapter up by june first.**

**Review please! Need more oc's!**


	16. Chapter 19: piper's contest battle

**Chapter 19: piper has a contest battle**

**Ok. Review. If. You. Want. More.**

**Really I don't want much.**

**Just put **_**lol **_**or **_**nice **_**or something like that. Ok? We good?**

**Anyways in this chapter piper battles zoey for the snow point city sing along ribbon. **

**Just warning you this chapter does have swears in it**

**Disclaimer**

**Hazel: when can I come in**

**Me: later**

**Hazel: later takes a long time though**

**Me: well at least I'm faster than riordan, the guy who owns you**

**Hazel: well speaking of speed I thnk my houndoom is faster than you**

**Me: yah and you're houndoom is owned by game freak**

While piper listened to the music video of "fire burning by Caty what's her face" she realized it was just an exact copy of semicolon. If you don't know what song that is search it up. Anyways she went to bed wondering who she should use.

The next morning she woke up feeling kind of scared she hadn't figured out which Pokémon she should use yet and still couldn't figure it out after she had her shower and had breakfast. CP seemed confident as did SS. Her original plan was to go with CP so she could defeat her weather she went with gallade or leafeon. But then whatching a reapeat of last battle she learned that zoey had a dragonite which would be super effective against CP and would be double weak against SS. So yah it was a tough decision. By the start of the song she hadn't made her decision.

_Okay everyone,  
Welcome to grammar class  
Today we're learning about semicolons  
Oh, oh, oh  
Yes, Lonely Island?  
We use semicolons everyday  
Can you give me an example?  
Oh, hell yeah_

At this time Zoey had sent out her dragonite. Well she guessed that means it's up to you SS. She sent out her weasel to battle zoey's dragon whale thing

_Get ready for a whale of a time: Shamu  
My whole team coming clean: shampoo_ it's a good team she washed her team before this

_These dudes is comic relief: Whoopie _a few boys in the crowd started horsing around.

_And I'm the motherfucking monster: cookie  
When you see me better cross the street: Frogger  
Then go home and write about it: blogger  
Did I do that? Urkel  
Yo Angela, who's the boss? Merkel  
I'll take you where you've never been: Oxnard  
Then make you suck a bulls' nut: ox nard  
If Miss Moore married Josh: Demi Brolin  
A comma and a fucking dot: semicolon_

They just kept watching each other. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Zoey screamed at dragonite "hyper beam!

_We run these streets: stop lights_ SS quickly dodged the green, red and yellow lights and ran back wards_  
All eyes on me: spot lights _everyone was watching sneasel now as did a backflip up in the air for levage on the next attack_  
Each semicolon brings us closer to the top _ dragonite started flying up high so it looked like there was a big yellow thing in a comma position and a little black dot

_I'm loud and I'm zipping around: jet ski _dragonite used surf and piper thought that was it. A surf in midair. It was over. But as dragonite started to fill the stadium with water SS started gliding on it. Then, surfing around the edges SS knocked the only sound machine into the water.

"yah! No music" cheered the crowed. Piper was glad to. Now she can focus on the battle.

"it's not over yet! Dragonite use thunder!" zoey screamed. Dragonite looked at zoey like she was crazy. "sorry forgot. You cant use thunder yet. Also, I'm wondering, how are you a drgonite? Shouldn't you like still be a dragonair since you're only like level not high enough to be a dragonite yet?" then something happened. Dragonite started to seem sad as shrank. Like litterly shrank. It started turning pink to until it looked like a piece of chewed up gum.

"it's a ditto!" the crowd roared as it went into the waves that were crashing against the glass. Wow they had glass to protect the crowd. Plus her and zoey were being raised so the water couldn't reach them.

Since ditto was unable to swim, it drowned. Plus it's trainer fainted because it was so confused.

"well" the contest announcer began "since one Pokémon has drowned we have a winner. Please come outside the arena for your ribbon. Piper went through the elevator and down the stairs. There she got her ribbon. At first she felt excited but then she looked into her hand at the ribbon. It was a piece of a star bucks coffee cup. Ripped off was the logo and that is what was ribbon. This place was very lame.

**How was that guys. I'm sorry for the swears but thankfully this story is rated t. **

**Review please**

**Philybean signing out**

**(yes, yes he is)**


	17. Chapter 20: letter from red

**Chapter 20: letter from red**

**Ok! This was a real tossup between 2 chapters I wanted to do. But the other one can hopefully wait. Now I only need one request. REVIEW! Yah plz review. I'll give you a hint that will help you review hopefully. Once I hit 20 reveiws I'm doing a chapter called "summoning of the charizards" if you want that chapter REVIEW NOW!**

**Disclaimer **

**Read any other chapter**

**Ps: this is the red from Pokémon origan. If you haven't already watch it. It's a good series. **

**Trust me.**

Bobby thought he was the most powerful trainer. In this 2v2 battle against misty he defeated staru in one attack and was closing in on his second gym badge. "gyrados! use hyper beam! He ordered. Gyrados immediately obeyed using a powerful blast of energy to fight starmie. It was a direct hit. Starmie fainted.

"here's your gym badge" misty informed before diving into the water.

This was all before he received the letter. It read:

_ Hey bobby!_

_How's the training. Bettcha I can beat you. Come to mt. silver when you are ready. I will wait as long as it takes. I will be using articono, charizard, jolteon, lapris, snorlax and mewtwo. _

_From: red_

__It wasn't the battling that scared bobby. It was the fact that this red guy would wait as long as possible to meet him. Wow this red guy must be good. That meant he needed another Pokémon. When he asked to borrow thailia's grass Pokémon she instantly gave it up. "Whatever! It's not like I want that thing anyways." So naturally bobby toke it. The first thing he realized is that it had trouble battling anything. But by the end he was battling a sandshrew. This would probably be the last battle of the day.

"Vine drop! Use vine whip" he commanded getting the grass type warmed up. The vine whip was easily dodged. Then the sandshrew ducked underground using dig. Bobby just smiled. "Vine drop use poison powder on the ground. When sandshrew came out It got soaked in poison. This gave bobby the chance he was waiting for "use razor leaf." The razor sharp leaves cut into sandshrew basically knocking it out. But not quiet. The poison hurt it a little but sandshrew could still battle. It tried sand attack but missed as bobby threw his great ball. It rolled once. It rolled twice. It rolled three times. Then stars came out. Bobby smiled as he picked up his pokeball.

Annabeth was trying to convince govonie that the loss wasn't her falt. All the while her boss was rubbing his hands around a pokeball. At the end he said "you are forgiven"

"wait- wha?" Annabeth said confused.

"I once had an invinsible foe. His name was red. Quiet a trainer he was. He became champion and caught mewtwo. What I'm trying to say is try harder next time. I beat red once but he beat me the next time. It was a good battle. My rhydon fought his charizard and lost. He is now on mt. silver. Go and give him a battle. In fact here I'll even lend you some of my Pokémon for the battle against red. You'll need them." He reached for a drawer in the desk and pulled out 4 pokeball's. "beedrill, nidoqueen, Persian and pinsir. No don't lose!"

Annabeth was speech less as she walked out of the room, the building and to getting to the mountain was easy. Climbing the mountain was easy. The battle with red was not. The first Pokémon he used was some ice flying Pokémon. It defeated hanter, beedrill, alakazam and Persian finally losing to pinsir. Red stayed quiet sending out a snorlax. One mega kick from that and pinsir fainted. Wow. This guy was strong. Annabeth gripped the pokeball tightly she threw it. When she let go red seemed surprised but only for a moment. Then with one expert mega kick, nidoqueen was gone to. Red just nodded off the mountain as if expecting a helicopter to come and get her. She turned around and saw one coming up. She jumped down and into the flying machine.

The nurse in it said "don't do that again. It's impossible to defeat him. It was only done twice before and both times it was before he became what he is now." Annabeth was about to ask a question but the nurse just shook her head. "it was buy the boss of team rocket and by his rival blue. Everyone asks that question."

When the helicopter hit the ground Annabeth got out, thanked the nurse and ran back to base. There she found percy and hazel waiting. "so…" percy started "how did it go?"

"I lost"

Hazel snickered. "yah well as it turns out I came in first with 607 team galactic members or something to do with team galactic. Percy got 82 and you got 14."

"yah, well at least the boss trusted me with battling red." Annabeth countered.

"and you failed" percy smiled. "The boss told us. Plus as soon as you walked in his pokeball's were teleported to his desk."

Then the messenger of team rocket walked in. "the boss has a new mission for you"

Digger (the sandshrew) kept on battling. After they arrived at vermilion city, they decided to train. Finally when digger defeated a meowth, it evolved. Bobby just smiled as he watched digger take it's new form. Then they saw a guy juggling poke balls and chanting "no one can beat me. My , is the most powerful! It can win. I even beat brock. So come on. Challenge me!"

Bobby just walked up. "Ok it's on. 1 on 1 ok."

"deal! Go mr. mime" the juggler stopped juggling and sent out a poke ball. Inside was mr. mime.

"come on digger!" bobby shouted. The ground type Pokémon stood face to face against the jugglers Pokémon. "dig!" bobby shouted. Digger burrowed underground to dodge mr. mimes psy beam. Mr. mime kept looking all over the ground waiting for sandslash to come up. It didn't. mr. mime started to relax when digger came ramming up and into mr. mime. The psychic Pokémon fainted.

"wait-wha? You are almost as powerful as red. My uncle knew him. They had a battle once. Red won, only using scythe." Bobby just nodded. There it was again. Red. That guy must be strong. He looked down at charizards poke ball. Red had one two. "also he was the first ever to catch every Pokémon in kanto." Ok that meant he had a gyrados and sandslash to. This guy must have been amazing. And he wanted to battle with bobby. Wow. Bobby knew he was good, but not that good. Red was possibilly the best trainer in the world. It would be hard to beat him. That night bobby read the letter over again.

_Hey bobby!_

_How's the training. Bettcha I can beat you. Come to mt. silver when you are ready. I will wait as long as it takes. I will be using articono, charizard, jolteon, lapris, snorlax and mewtwo. _

_From: red_

Any way you looked at it red was more powerful then him. Red would win. Bobby would lose. It was that simple. Bobby tried not to think about it. He wasn't here to be the most powerful trainer. He was here to get the red chain. In his dream (one of the first since he got here) he saw his dad mercury.

"getting red on your side is crucial to your quest" the god said.

"so why am I battling him?" bobby asked.

"because it's the only way" mercury answered. Then bobby woke up.

Poseidon just shook his head. "why did we have to do this?" he asked his brother zues.

"because it was the only way" zues answered. Then Hermes came running in through the door way. He tripped. Then he checked his phone. It was simpler than carrying his staff. He liked it in that mode.

Regardless Hermes cursed in ancient Greek. He looked at zueses unapproving face and sighed. "sorry. Having a rough morning. Anyways I have a message for you."

He looked at posiedon. "it's team rockets next misson for the 3 in second."

"what does that mean?" zues interupped.

"it's the 3 that our next in command in their boss is sick or something." Hermes looked sick "percy, Annabeth and hazel. That's who they are." Poseidon was mad. Hermes quickly put up his hand. "it's ok! Just let me deliver the message"

"what's the message" zues asked.

Hermes began to tell them.

**Oh cliffy. Remember review if you want the summoning of the charizards chapter.**


	18. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Jason **_**considers**_** battling against team galactic**

Jason was pretty sure he was good. He was positive leo was good. They were once again in jubille city were they learned piper had left for florma town an hour ago. They started to go north, but then stopped. They saw _him_. Prof. Rowan, or tog (the old guy) for short. he was with some people with uniforms. Tog sent out his starly. One of the team galactic dudes sent out galemoew. At least Jason assumed they were team galactic guys. They had a team galactic symbol on their uniform. Jason knew it was team galactic because there was a wanted poster with a team galatic on it. Any ways the galeweow used scatch. One hit KO. Tog sucked.

Jason sighed and said "Leo. I think they need you. Huh? leo?" Jason could have sworn that leo was beside him a moment ago. Now he was nowhere in sight. That meant it was up to stop team galactic. Why couldn't this be eaisier? He turned around to the team galactic guy and said "hey can you just let him go? Please?" it was lame but Jason didn't feel like being the hero _again_.

Regardless the team galactic dude turned around and said "sure. Once he gives us his research." Jason turned to tog.

"give them you're research." Jason said.

"no. they want to use it for evil!" tog shouted.

Jason turned back to team galactic "do you guys want to use it for evil?"

"no! we just want to give it to are boss!" they shouted.

Jason turned and looked at tog. "they want to give it to there boss." Tog just stared at Jason. Then he took a deep breath. Then he exaled.

"I think there boss wants to use it for evil. In fact I know there boss wants to use it for evil. I'm positive." Tog said looking at the ground. Jason wished Leo was here. But no he had to go run off. So jow it was just him. Why did it need to be him.

Jason sighed and tried again. "does your boss want to use it for evil." He asked tg1 (aka team galactic 1. Thinking of stuff like that used less brain work. Leo taught him that.)

Tg2 looked directly at Jason "no he's using it to make a better universe"

"well tell him. I really don't care anymore." Jason spat out. "I shouldn't have gotten in this. If you hate them that badly" Jason turned to tog "you can battle them yourself. I know you have a starly. Use it! But I'm done!" with that Jason stormed away, not caring what was going around behind him. Instead he started looking for leo. Then, after circling around the city a few times, he finally found him. He was battling team galactic. Well if that is what he wants to do, he can do it by himself Jason thought. Nope he was done with tog. If tog wanted to keep his research, he shouldn't have brought it with him to jubilee city. Some one might say that you should be nice to him because he gave him his first Pokémon. But him giving Jason his first Pokémon had split his friends apart. Nope, Jason wanted nothing to do with tog. Nothing.

Sam ran away as quickly as possible. His back ached. his head was bleeding. He had a broken arm. And it was all because of percy.

Leo was pushed down. He looked around and saw his last Pokémon, rhyhorn fainted. Tg1 looked pleased. Tg2 was down. Tg 1 just smiled. "it wasn't necessary for you to join. Now I will get the research I need. You do know this is for a better future. Now glameow thief!" glameow jumped up with a dark claw raised. It came down at tog and hit him. Poor man can't survive much more. He already got hit by 3 other thief's, each which got his research back from. But this time glameow grabbed the paper.

"yes! Now I have the research!" tg1 shouted as glameow tossed him the papers. Then he sent out golbat. "fly me out of here golbat" he said calmly while returning glameow to its poke ball. Leo tried to get up to stop him but he was to weak. Then he passed out.

**#that's all**

**Thanks for watching… or reading whatever. **

**WHAT IS NeXT**

**Philybean signing out**


	19. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: flashback**

**Sorry for not updating in a while**

**But here is the next chapter.**

Sam's pov.

I remembered how it happened

_I just stared at Percy. He just growled and shouted definitely as he jumped off the cliff. I had ocean blaster/ __evlogia. Then he turned his head and ducked. i threw my left arm in front of my body to catch my fall, but broke my arm. Then I turned and tried to slash at him. Instantly, he parried and threw my sword away. Great. Now I was without a weapon. i tried to punch him, but he grabbed my hand, and threw me down. Then, just as I was getting up, I got hit in the back of the head. That caused me to faint._

Third person view

_Giovanni ran his finger up and down the control. Did he do the right thing, letting Annabeth fight red. He sighed. No use trying to over think anything. He knew what there next mission was. Annabeth had just returned and he just told the three commanders what their mission was. But still… he decided not to over think it. It would give him too much stress._

_ Just then, a man came into the room. Giovanni recognized him immediately. It was his dad. "father" Giovanni said bowing his head. His dad just looked at him._

_ "now listen" this man said." I know what you are trying to accomplish. But I think that you are going… a little too much, a little to quickly"_

_ "it must be made" Giovanni said._

_ "but it can be made later" this mysterious man said._

_ "but-" Giovanni cut himself off. He knew that arguing would not be good for his health. "ok. It's just… to late to take back orders."_

_ "you will find a way soon" this man said. Then he disappeared_

Red's pov.

I looked down at the mountain. How long has it since I had a decent battle? Well, let's see…

_I jumped off the cliff and looked at this mysterious man. He had a zubat on his side. I sent out ratacate. This man's zubat used bite and defeated my ratacate. Wow this guy was good. But why did he have to disturb my thinking. Whatever. I sent out articono. His zubat used bite once hurt my articono. "use ice beam!" I called. Articono shot out a beam of ice that hit the zubat. It was a direct hit. His zubat fainted. He clearly wasn't used to this but he sent out another Pokémon. This time it was an onix. _

_ "use blizzard!" I called. This guy just stared at at the attack. He didn't mutter a word. His onix threw a rock and the 2 attacks crashed half way. He just smiled and his onix used double edge. Articono used airale ace. They collided half way and when they broke apart, articuno fainted. From this moment on I knew this guy was strong. Anyone who could beat a legendary was good. _

_ So I just had to be better. I sent out mewtwo. Onix used double edge. Mewtwo countered with a psychic. Onix went flying backwards and fainting. This strange man had a look of shock on his he growled and sent out his last Pokémon. How did I know it was his last? Well because this is a flash back and it was the last Pokémon he was a Persian. It growled at me. i ordered mewtwo to use psychic. But this cat had the reflexes of a jaguar. It used power gem. The psychic still hit, just didn't do as much damage as it should have. The power gem knocked mewtwo out. This was surprising. Never had mewtwo fallen, except to my charizard, in the battle I caught it in._

_ "snorlax! Let's go!" I yelled. My trusty big friend came out of its poke ball. It fired off a hyper beam right away. This Almost defeated Persian. But Persian used power gem and beat my snorlax. I swallowed had I met an opponent this hard. I sent out jolteon, the Pokémon that ties mewtwo for my second strongest. _

_ "thunder bolt!" I yelled. Persian blasted off a power gem. The attacks avoided each other but the power gem did a lot more damage. I was scared for a moment when I saw the power gem hit collapsed. But jolteon got back up, and attacked the Persian. But there was nothing to attack. The man just stood there. His Persian had been knocked out. He looked at me and spoke the only words I ever heard him speak "it looks like you are ready. I can understand how you beat my son."_

That was the last time I had a decent battle. Now I hope that this bobby guy turns out to be good.

(sam's pov)

Pikachu looked outwards towards the lake. I was at the lake near snow point city. I didn't know what it was called. I forgot. The water here helped clean my wonds a little but they still hurt. Why did percy need to attack me. I was only completing my mission. Pikachu sighed. I looked down at it. Then I turned up to the sky. Why did my life need to be so miserable. The thing is when you here about being a demigod you want to be one. That's not the case in real me explain_._

_When I be friended this one mortal, I didn't know I was a demi god at the time. Then the second in command of the crazy centaurs attacked us. And he killed my mortal friend. See? Being a demi god sucks. You do not want to be a demi god. I ended up killing the centauer by stabbing it in the head with a sword. This was the first time I figured out that my ipod could turn into a sword. When the crazy centaures all attacked me I had to hide. If I didn't they would have killed me. it's that simple._

**Well guys I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I'm writing final exams but I hope **

**(fingers crossed) that I can update lots on the summer.**

**Bye bye**

**Philybean signing out**

**(…) **

**(hi everyone! you remember me? well I bring good news!)**

**Your out of here!**

**Now philybean is signing out for real**


End file.
